In a Flash
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: After Ronnie leaves for good, Caitlin decides to move on, but what she doesn't realize is that she already has. Barry accepts that Iris and Eddie are engaged. When Barry is in a life-threatening situation, Caitlin lets a secret slip, one that will change their lives, for the better. Snowbarry3 and also minor team arrow appearences, and some Olicity, because why not? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Caitlin POV**

I'm walking back in S.T.A.R labs with the pizzas when I hear Cisco loudly typing at a keyboard. I realize exactly what's going on when I walk through the entryway into the cortex and see Barry's suit is gone. Cisco hears my heels and turns around with a guilty look on his face. I hurry over and set the pizzas on the desk and take the microphone.

"Barry, you promised you wouldn't go after him alone!" I reprimanded through the microphone.

" _Uh, Cait, hi. I can- um- explain, just not right now.. Where's Cisco?"_ Barry asked through his headset.

"Next to me. He's currently very concerned with the pizzas you sent me to get while you snuck out."

" _Yeah, sorry about that."_ He chuckled sheepishly. I sighed and smiled a bit despite my annoyance.

"So where is he hiding?" I ask him, settling into my chair at the desk and grabbing my soda.

" _Starling City. Oliver and Felicity say hi."_ He tells me and I cough, trying to swallow down my drink.

"You went to Starling City without me? I- mean us?" I asked him accusingly. I hear Oliver speaking in the background. Barry sighs and argues with him a minute before he exhales deeply.

"Barry? What's going on?" I ask him, not sure why he isn't answering. I hear a swish and papers thrown everywhere and turn around to see Barry standing there in his Flash suit.

 **Barry POV**

" _You went to Starling City without me? I-mean us?" Caitlin splutters accusingly._

"I told you she'd be mad. Just go speed there and get her." Oliver tells me as we sit in Palmer tech.

"No way. It's too dangerous, Oliver. Would you do it if it was Felicity?" I ask him and he smirks.

"So you're saying that you love her, Barry?" Oliver asks, and I sigh, defeated. I flash back to Central City and Caitlin turns around to look at me. She crosses her arms and looks annoyed and hurt.

"So, how was your trip?" She asks and I smirk. I walk over to her and pick her up, much to her protests.

"It's not over yet, just needed to flash back here and get someone." I tell her and I speed back to Palmer tech, and carefully set Caitlin down, but she keeps her grip on me, to steady herself, I think.

 **Caitlin POV**

Once we get to Palmer tech, Barry sets me down but I hang onto him. It's mostly to keep myself from falling over, but also because I love the feeling of my arms wrapped around Barry's waist. Felicity looks over at me and winks and I blush and step away from Barry. He raises an eyebrow but turns back to Oliver and I head over to Felicity. She smiles and stands to hug me. When we pull apart something catches my eye on her left hand. I gasp and grab her hand. The guys look over and Felicity grins, chuckling slightly. I examine the ring that caught my eye, an engagement ring! They're engaged!

"When?" I ask, not needing to finish my question. She looks at Oliver who's smiling.

"Last night. Isn't it perfect?" She says and I nod enthusiastically. It's a beautiful circular cut emerald ring with silver entwining infinity loops on each side of the stone, which is about 2 carats. It's so stunningly Felicity.

"It's amazing. And I love the emerald. It's really symbolic. So how'd it happen?" I ask looking up, as Felicity walked over to the computer by Oliver, which beeped, and Barry walked over to me.

"Well, last night was our 2 year anniversary since Oliver quit being the 'Arrow' and was dubbed the 'Shadow Archer' and he took me to dinner where we had our not so successful first date and we went on a walk and ended up in the entryway of the Queen mansion where he told me he loved me for the first time. It was perfect." She told us and she and Oliver entwined their hands while we stood there smiling.

"So much for not getting the girl, huh man?" Barry asked and Oliver shrugged.

"I was wrong about that Barry. We can get the girl if we really want her." Oliver says pointedly looking at me. "I realized that I needed her because she kept me grounded and in our line of work, that's the key." He finishes and I nod at his words.

"Exactly Oliver. She keeps you from making stupid mistakes like getting shot with a weapon that could kill you, or I don't know, running into a black hole, or facing the league of assassins without telling me!" I say glaring at Barry, who cringes at my words. Oliver, Dig, and Felicity stare awkwardly.

"Cait, I was going to tell you." Barry starts and I wave him off.

"No, it's fine. It's need to know right? I'm not the crime fighting part of the team, I'm just the one that patches you up when you nearly get yourself killed. It's not like I don't have a right to know that you might not come back. It's not like I don't care about what happens to you or anything." I tell him and he looks hurt and annoyed.

"You are every bit as much a part of the team, even if you aren't physically out there with me. You talk me through everything on my headset, and you save my life when I make stupid decisions. Caitlin, I didn't want you to worry. You have enough going on right now, and I didn't want to add to it."

"Just because you don't tell me doesn't me I don't worry. When you ran into that black hole I swear my heart stopped. I was so scared I'd lost you. Why do you think that I- Nevermind." I stop myself before I say something embarrassing to Barry, especially I front of Team Arrow. Felicity sighs and walks to me, taking my hand.

"Seems like we need some girl talk. There's a bottle of whiskey in my office. I keep it for when Oliver goes on patrol. Let's go get you buzzed, okay?" She tells me leading me out of the office and I nod.

 **Barry POV**

I just stand there, staring after Caitlin, a little surprised by her outburst. Oliver walks over to me and sits on the desk across from me. He looks at me for a minute with his eyebrow raised, waiting.

"What was that about?" I ask him and he narrows his eyes. I sigh.

"Okay. Yes, I didn't tell her about the League. She would've freaked out." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Why do you think that is?" He asks and I shrug. "She likes you, you idiot! Felicity is the same way when I go on patrol. They worry whether we tell them everything or not."

"Caitlin? No, Ronnie just left a few weeks ago." I tell them but they shake their heads.

"She was talking to Felicity about it. Apparently, Ronnie and her got into a fight about something huge and they couldn't get past it, so they broke it off, for good. Ronnie moved to Philadelphia with Dr. Stein and his wife." Oliver told me and I thought about it. Caitlin didn't talk about it other than Ronnie and her were done, and he left.

"Look, I know what I said to you that day in Jitters, it eats at you, man. Trust me, I know. Iris was different, Barry. She didn't know you're the Flash. She was safe and you'd have dragged her into it. Caitlin is already in it. It took me three years, three, before I understood that whether Felicity and I were together or not, she'd be in danger so I figured that we should be happy for as long as we can. You and Caitlin have that chance, Barry. So don't blow it by trying to protect her." Oliver tells me, and I smile shyly before getting up and flashing to Felicity's office downstairs. I hear Caitlin and Felicity talking loudly and laughing. I'm about to go talk to Caitlin when I hear Oliver on my earpiece.

" _Sorry, man. It's going to have to wait. We found him."_ He says sympathetically, and I sigh.

"It's alright, I'll talk to her when I get back." I tell him and we head out.

 **Caitlin POV**

Felicity immediately grabbed two glasses and poured the whiskey and started asking 'Barry related questions'.

"So why did you blow up at him?" She asks, taking a sip of her whiskey. I sigh.

"I worry about him when he's out there. I mean, you get it. I just- Lately things have been weird between us, ever since-"

"Ronnie left?" Felicity asked and I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked amazed that she can always guess stuff like that.

"It's easy considering you and Barry are close, and Ronnie was gone a while. I know from experience that working that closely together, feelings start to change and the lines are bound to blur. It happened to me and Oliver."

"I guess I never really thought about how I felt for Barry because of Ronnie and Iris and everything."

"How exactly do you feel about him?" She asks me curiously, with a grin on her face before we hear Dig running down the hall, yelling for us to hurry upstairs. We run and hurry up the flight of stairs to the penthouse office and find the monitors showing Oliver and Barry in an alley with a meta-human we'd been tracking for a while. He can read minds and has telepathic abilities.

"What's going on, John?" Felicity asks worriedly. Diggle broke his arm on the last mission he was on so that's one of the reasons Oliver called Barry. The other is because Barry won't stop until all dangerous metas are in the meta prison under S.T.A.R labs.

"Oh, no. Look." Dig says and I look up at the monitor. Oliver is fighting the meta, seemingly immune ti his psychic attack, while Barry was on his knees with his head in his hands. I grab the headset and put it on. I hear Barry crying out in pain, and I feel tears in my eyes. I clear my throat.

"Barry. Listen to me, Barry. I don't know what's happening, but I need you to focus on me. Please, come back. I need you to come back. I need you, Barry. Please, Barry. I-I love you." I tell him shakily and I hear his sharp intake of breath and look at the screen to see him get up and flash over to help Oliver. I turn around and see Felicity and Dig gaping at me with wide eyes. I play with my hands. I hear a whoosh and see Barry standing in the doorway, with his mask off, looking completely blindsided. I start to blush, and Felicity giggles. Oliver walks in and looks around before shrugging and kissing Felicity's forehead and sitting on the desk.

"Um- I'm going to go down that bottle of whiskey now." I announce leaving quickly, praying that Barry doesn't speed after me.

 **Barry POV**

I just lean against the doorway, frozen in shock. Caitlin told me she loves me. I don't know what to think.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" Oliver asks me and I open my mouth and then close it.

"I think he's in shock. Someone go hit him." Diggle says and I shake my head.

"Barry Allen, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Go. After. Her.!" Felicity yells at me and I flash out of there and into Felicity's office where Caitlin was hiding with a glass of whiskey in her hand.

"H-hey, Barry. I-um needed a drink for this conversation." She tells me and I nod.

"I would too, if I could still get drunk." I joke, trying to lighten the mood, somewhat. She smiles shyly.

I look at her, really look at her. She looked beautiful, as she always did, she had her auburn curls loose and down around her shoulders. She was wearing a dark red blouse with a short black pencil skirt and black heels. I love it when she wears red, it's my favorite color. She notices me staring at her and blushes.

"So, um- about what I said.." She starts and I realize in that moment that I love Caitlin. I love everything about her, her laugh, the way she reprimands me when I do something stupid, the way she smiles at me when I joke with her, when she gets drunk and sings off-key. I love her kindness, her intelligence, and how she makes me want to be a better hero, and a better man. I walk towards her, until I'm standing in front of her and she looks like she's going to say something. I stop her by pressing my lips against hers, and she sighs, kissing me back, and I swear my heart beat so fast I thought it would give out. This was like nothing I ever imagined kissing Caitlin would be like. And I did imagine it, but not like this.

 **Caitlin POV**

As soon as Barry's lips crashed into mine, I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and I moaned softly, allowing him entrance and his tongue massaged mine for what felt like forever. Finally, he pulled back when we were out of breath and placed his forehead on mine as we stood there panting.

"So, that was..." Barry said, smiling. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Caitlin." Barry says and I look up at him, grinning. He smiles back and I throw my arms around him and kiss him again. He smiles against my lips and pulls me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist. We hear someone clear their throat and we jump apart. Oliver and Felicity are standing there grinning at us. I'm blushing furiously and Barry chuckles and rubs the back if his neck the his hand.

"So, hate to interrupt this touching moment. I-mean that didn't sound right, but anyway, you guys need to head back, now. Cisco called and said that Joe and Eddie were in trouble." Felicity tells us sadly.

"We should be leaving then. Oh, and I expect an invite to the wedding, Oliver." Barry tells him, before picking me up, causing me to giggle. He nods a them and looks at me before flashing back to the cortex.

"So, how was your trip to Starling City? Anything interesting?" Cisco asks us from his desk.

"No, nothing weird happened." I said quickly as Barry winked at me and sped over to help Joe and Eddie.

"What's new with Oliver and Felicity?" Cisco asks me as I sit down next to him and grab a piece of pizza.

"He and Felicity are engaged!" I tell him and he whistles.

"Man, I never would have thought Oliver would get married." He says and I mumbled my agreement.

"Caitlin, I need some help." Barry says as he flashes in. I stand up and look at where he's holding his side, blood seeping through his fingers. I gasp and run over to him. He falls to his knees. 

"Barry! Oh my god, what happened?" I ask him hurriedly as I'm taking the top part of his suit of and looking at his wound.

"G-got shot." He whispers. Cisco runs over with my kit. I pull out the forceps and look at him.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." I tell him before digging the forceps in his wound. He cries out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caitlin POV**

"This is going to hurt.." I tell Barry as I dig into his wound with the forceps looking for the bullet. He cries out in pain, and I feel tears prick my eyes. I find the bullet and pull it out.

"Got it! Barry, you should heal normally. Cisco, help me get him to the bed." I tell him and he grabs Barry's arm while I grab the other and we lead him to the med bay and onto the bed.

"Thanks, Cait." Barry tells me and I smile. He smiles, and passes out.

"He should be fine in an hour." I tell Cisco and grab my coat and purse. "I'm going to run and get some food for when he wakes up. He'll need more tan the 2 pizzas. Be back in 30 minutes, Cisco!" I call out as I walk out the door.

I reach for my keys and look up to find my car completely frozen in ice. I turn around to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but instead find myself face to face with Captain Cold.

"Hello, Dr. Snow." He says before I feel a blast of cold and look down to see that he shot me with the cold gun.

"Don't worry. It's only a stun blast. I'm not going to kill you, well not yet anyway." He tells me and then everything goes black.

 **Cisco POV**

It's been over an hour since Caitlin left to get food and if I'm honest, I'm worried. Caitlin is never this late, well she's never late at all. Barry's waking up now and I don't know what to tell him.

"Cisco, where's Caitlin? I need to talk to her." Barry asks confused and I sigh.

"I don't know. She said she was getting food and she'd be back in 30 minutes, but that was over an hour ago and Cait's never this late." I tell him and his face falls. He stands up and speeds outside. I see him on the security cameras in the parking lot. Caitlin's car is there and it looks like it's covered in ice.

"It's Captain Cold, isn't it?" I ask him through the com and I hear his shaky breathing.

"Is she...?" I ask, but not really wanting the answer.

" _I don't know. I would need to melt the ice to see inside the car. I'm bringing Oliver in on this."_ Barry tells me over the com before I hear him speed away and see on his suit tracker that he's heading for Starling City.

 **Barry POV**

I get to Palmer tech and it's empty. I speed to Felicity and Oliver's loft and stand in their living room. Felicity is in a black tank top and green flannel shorts and Oliver's in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Felicity drops the bowl of popcorn and squeals while Oliver smirks.

"Damn it, Barry! You scared the hell out of me!" Felicity screeches and I take off my mask, quickly wiping my teary eyes. Felicity walks over the spilled popcorn and stands in front of me.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. I sigh and exhale shakily. Oliver steps forward.

"Caitlin's missing. I think a meta... took her. Her car was covered in ice, and we aren't sure if she was in there. I need help." I tell them and Oliver hurries over to the closet he retrofitted with a compartment for his suit. He changes and kisses Felicity while he tries to leave, but we hear a throat cleared.

"Where are you going without me?" Thea asks, and we turn around to see her in her arsenal gear.

"Thanks Thea." I tell her and she hugs me quickly.

"I like Caitlin, and I've always wanted you to get a clue and end up together, I'm not letting some snow guy ruin it now." She tells me smirking and I smile sadly. We head out, me speeding towards Central City, while Oliver and Thea are on their motorcycles. We get back to the lab and see a news update.

"Dude, they want you to fight them." Cisco says before he turns and sees the reinforcements.

We looked at the news and the reporter said that there was a video to be showed. The screen cut to a video of Caitlin being held by Heat Wave. Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. She looked bloody and bruised but still my strong Caitlin. Cold came on the video standing next to her and Heat Wave.

" _Hello, my name is Captain Cold. This video is for the Flash. I have your girlfriend and I have no problem hurting her. Actually that's the plan if you refuse my demand. Porter and Main, tonight, sundown or your girlfriend here dies."_

" _No, don't come for me! Stay away!" Caitlin screams and he hits her and she slumps forward._

"Son of a-" I yell, pounding my fist on the desk. Seeing him hit her like that.. he's not getting away with it.

"Barry, if you go, you'll be outnumbered. They have not one but two guns that could kill you." Felicity tells me anxiously.

"It's Caitlin." I tell them and Oliver nods in understanding, looking at Felicity. I pull on my mask and speed to Porter and Main, preparing for a fight. Joe and Eddie had uniforms block off the street so nobody innocent could get hurt. I arrived as Cold and Heat were walking up. The fight was long and I was sore and bloody by the time I got them to destroy their own weapons. They got away, but I was able to get the warehouse location and Oliver, Thea rescued Caitlin. I flashed back to S.T.A.R labs and saw Caitlin being cleaned up by Cisco, but when she saw me, she stood up and ran towards me, and I met her halfway.

"God, Cait, are you-" I started to ask her but she cut me off with her lips crashing into mine. I pulled her to me, ignoring the pain of my broken ribs, and oblivious to the shocked expressions of the others. When we pulled away she smiled at me and touched my bruised face.

"I'm fine now, Barry. Thanks to you I'm perfect." She said before kissing me again.

"Is it me, or is that something new?" Cisco asked confused, and we broke apart and Cait giggled.

 **Caitlin POV**

Cisco's question hung in the air and I tried to walk forward but Barry kept me next to him, but far enough to not hurt his ribs. I think a few are broken, not that he'd tell me if they were.

"It happened in Starling City, earlier. I told him I loved him because I was scared that I was going to lose him. I didn't and here we are." I tell him and he frowns, handing over a $20 to Joe, who's smirking.

"You bet on this, Joe?" Barry asked, confused.

"I bet that Caitlin would have to say it first. You aren't good at expressing your feelings, Bar."

"No, he really isn't." I tell him, giggling slightly.

"Hey!" Barry says, but he's smiling. I kiss his cheek and head over to get my kit.

"No, Cait. I really don't need that stuff. I'll be good in a few hours." Barry tells me but I shake my head.

"How many are broken, Barry?" I ask him and he sighs, wincing slightly.

"3, maybe 4. I think I'm healing already so it's okay." He tells me, not wanting to be treated.

"Fine. But somebody better order some Chinese food because I'm starving and definitely not paying." I say and everyone starts to laugh. Barry pulls me to the side and we walk down the hallway.

 **Barry POV**

I grab Caitlin's hand and lead her to the hallway, so I could talk to her. She turns and looks at me when we get far enough away from the group. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Barry, what's wrong?" She asks, worriedly. I shake my head and wrap my arms around her.

"I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I have my own superhero on speed dial and he's faster than the speed of sound, remember?" She says smirking before kissing the corner of my mouth. I laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay, for the most part." I tell her, carefully touching her swollen cheek.

"I've had black eyes before Barry. I'm fine. Now, why did we walk this far from the cortex?" She asks biting her lip. I lean in and my lips meet hers. She smiles and puts her arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around her waist, pulling her to me wanting her to be closer to me. Needing it.

"Barry..." She says breathlessly, after she breaks away.

"Yeah?" I ask panting. She smiles and nods her head to the elevators. We make it to her apartment in less than a minute. She opens the door, we walk inside and I pick her up and speed to the bedroom.

 **Felicity POV**

After a few minutes I realize that Barry and Caitlin disappeared. We were all sitting in the cortex eating Chinese food that Caitlin wanted, and she isn't even here to eat it. I look at Oliver and see that he and Joe are talking and Joe laughs, (which is good because he wasn't Oliver's #1 fan before..) Thea and Cisco are talking about adjustments to her suit and a new design for her bow. I'm currently updating their database and security system because I'm just that nice. Sometime later Oliver walks over and taps my shoulder, a habit he's developed when he tries to pull me away from my work. I turn and look at Oliver and Thea, in their civilian clothes.

"We have to go babe, or we'll miss our train." Oliver tells me and I nod, standing up.

"Ollie, can't we stay for a day or two? Cisco's working on a new suit for me and new weapons."

"It'll take longer than that, and besides I want to see the new arrow cave." Cisco says excitedly.

"We're working out of the penthouse of Palmer technologies." I tell him and he looks confused.

"Your ex boyfriend's company that he stole from Oliver?" Cisco asks and Oliver snorts.

"See, I'm not the only one who finds it weird." He says cheekily and I glare at him.

"We're currently renovating a warehouse. Anyway, where are Barry and Caitlin?" Thea asks.

"Probably Caitlin's apartment. As to what they're doing... pretty obvious. It's what anyone does after near death experiences." I say and everyone turns to me.

"What? So that isn't what you'd be doing if the person you loved almost died? I mean, unless they didn't love you back, or they were with somebody else or they did love you, but couldn't be with you, or you weren't alone. You all know I'm right. Aren't we going to miss our train or something?" I ask awkwardly after my rant. Oliver laughs lightly and we walk out of S.T.A.R labs.

 **Caitlin POV**

Barry and I lay back on the bed panting. I turn over and look at him, his gorgeous green eyes, his swollen lips, his amazing smile. He kisses my forehead and we fall asleep. The next morning I get up and get dressed hurriedly because we're late. Barry flashes home and changes before taking me to work, since I left my defrosted car at S.T.A.R labs. We walk into the cortex and Barry looks at me and his eyes widen. I tilt my head and he shakes his head and walks toward Cisco.

"A meta that can blend in with the environment around it is robbing a bank downtown." He tells us.

Barry nods and walks to his suit. Cisco turns and looks at me a minute before snickering.

"What Cisco?" I ask annoyed that someone else has looked at me weirdly today.

"Nothing, it's just that you have a hickey on your neck.." He tells me and I gasp and hurry over to my area and pick up a mirror. Yep, and it's not tiny either. I look up and yell just as Barry flashes away.


End file.
